Rainy Day Man
by Acorn Dreamer
Summary: This is a D/H Romance! Sorry H/H shippers! The song is "Rainy Day Man" and it is from the Sailor Moon soundtrack (luv sailor moon) I could'nt think of what to write 4 da pen pal series so I wrote this! r/r! ENJOY!
1. Rainy Day Man 1

# Rainy Day Man

By: Acorn Dreamer

## Rainy day…

Rainy day…

Rainy day man…

Hermione was sitting on a rock out by the lake at Hogwarts. Was pouring out, but she didn't care. Harry had dumped her. Right there, in front of everyone in the library.

When I think about the first time,(first time) 

Ron, Draco, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Pansy, and even McGonnagaul. 

I thought I found someone

Who cared for me,

She couldn't believe he would do it there. That made it hurt even more. 

Things were not as they appeared to be,

She buried her head in her arms. She was soaking wet. If it was from the tears or the rain, she didn't care. Suddenly she felt the rain stop. But she could still hear it _How is possible?_ She thought. She looked up her friend was standing over her with an umbrella. No not Ron. The friend she had confided all of her secrets of her relationship with Harry to. 

Rainy day man

On your shoulder I cried,

When my first brush with love,

Left me shaking inside,

Draco. 

Rainy day…

Rainy day man…

She had tried trusting Ron with these things but he had always told Harry. "Are you all right?" he asked sweetly. "Do I look all right?" "Well," "Don't answer that," She said. "May I join you?" 

Ever since I can remember, (remember),

Like a brother you've been strong,

Hermione nodded.

And True.

Draco sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "It'll be ok, you know that right? He is just the first of many guys that will be in love with you." Hermione looked at him. "Like who? Name one person that is in love with me right now," She looked at him some more. He didn't answer. "See" she said. "No one wants to be my boy friend." Draco shook his head "That isn't true." "Than tell me."

Always been the one to see me through,

_Please say you love me Draco please say it is you. _"I can't tell you. Not here not now." Hermione waited a second. "How about now?" she asked, coming into a happier mood. "You are so funny," he said looking into her eyes. _I love you so much Hermione, but I don't know how to tell you. You are so beautiful._

_ _

Rainy day man, 

You're much more than a friend,

I would give anything,

Just to see you again,

_ _

They sat there in silence staring into each other's eyes not knowing they were thinking the same thoughts. Finally Hermione spoke. "How about now?" she repeated.

Rainy day…

Rainy day…

Rainy day man…

It hit him. He knew how to tell her. He smiled his kindest smile, leaned in and kissed her. Hermione leaned into it as well. 

### Always been the one to see me through…

She got a feeling she had never got when Harry had kissed her. She loved it. She didn't want to stop but she couldn't breathe. They both pulled away. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It is you isn't it?" She felt him nod his head. They just sat there after that, as Harry furiously ran back up to the castle.

Rainy day… 

Rainy day…

Rainy day…

Rainy day man.

A/N: So peeps what did ya think, don't worry I'm still working on the pen pals series, but couldn't think of what to write, so I wrote this. PLEASE REVIEW!! Do you guys think I should make a sequel to this? Let me know! Peace Out! 


	2. Rainy Day Man 2

# A/N: The song this time is "My Everything" by 98 Degrees. On the cd it is Nick Lachey singing to Jessica Simpson, but in my story it is Draco telling Hermione. I'm guessing Draco doesn't really have a good voice. Ü If you guys haven't read it, read my pen pal series. I think I'm going to start a James/Lily series so keep a look out. Ok, onto the story! Enjoy!

# 

# Rainy Day Man Part 2

## By: Acorn Dreamer

The loneliness of nights so long

The search for strength to carry on

My every hope had seemed to die

My eyes had no more tears to cry

Before Hermione stepped through the portrait hole into Gryffindor common room, she did a drying spell. She didn't want everyone to think she had been sitting out in the rain, even though she had been.

Then like the sun shined from up above

You surrounded me with your endless love

And all the things I couldn't see

Are now so clear to me

When she walked inside, she was happy to see that everyone from her dorm was in the common room, so Lavender or Pavarti wouldn't bother her. Though She knew they would later.

When she opened the door to she saw that it wasn't exactly as empty as she thought it would be. Ron was sitting on her bed looking furious. 

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!?!?" He practically screamed.

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known. 

"What? What are you talking about???" She asked, but she had a good idea what he was talking about. 'How would he know though?' She thought.

"Oh, don't act all innocent! You know what I'm talking about! You and Malfoy!"

"Were you spying on me? What were you doing down there?!?!" She couldn't believe this.

"I wasn't Harry was. He was going down there to apologize! I see you move on fast"

Whatever she had expected him to say, it wasn't that. She looked down at her feet. "Oh,"

"I told Harry he should have never gotten involved with a Mudblood." With that he walked out of her room and slammed the door. She collapsed on her bed crying.

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do 

Every Night I pray on bended knee

That you will always be 

*~*~*~*

My everything~

Harry paced back and forth in his dorm waiting for Ron to come back. Suddenly a blur of red ran in and plopped on Harry's bed.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"I called her a Mudblood," Ron answered not looking at him.

"Well I don't care what you said, I asked--- you WHAT?!?!?!"

"I didn't mean to! I was just mad and that's what came out! She probably hates me now. I can't believe I said that."

The two boys sat in silence.

Now all my hopes and all my dreams

Are suddenly realities

You've opened up my heart to feel

The kind of love that's truly real

*~*~*~*

A guiding light that will never fade

There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade

For the love you give and won't let go

I hope you'll always know

Hermione sat in the back of the library waiting for Draco. She heard footsteps. Draco emerged from the rows of books.

"Hermione what's the matter?" He asked probably noticing the tears on her face. 

She told him everything that Ron had said.

"Look, Hermione, if you want to be with Harry I---"

"No, I want to be with you, besides Harry probably hates me now anyway."

"I really need to get back and do my Charms homework, are you going to be all right?"

She nodded and he kissed her softly on the lips. 

You're the breath of life in me

The only one that sets me free

And you have made my soul complete

For all time, For all time 

*~*~*~*

When she got back to Gryffindor tower she absentmindedly sat down on the couch not noticing Ginny.

"Hermione?" Ginny said.

"Yes I suppose you are mad at me too?"

"No, Ron did tell me though. I just wanted to let you know I think it's great. I mean Draco is kind of cute. If you want to talk to someone besides Draco, I'm here."

"Thanks Ginny. It's good to know I still have one friend."

Ginny smiled, said good night and went to bed.

'Thank you, Ginny. Thank you so much.' Hermione thought happily.

Oh, My Everything

A/N: Ginny is awesome ain't she? This chapter is half sad half happy. Look, if you guys want another chapter review! Lots and Lots of reviews! That's all it takes.


End file.
